Contagious
by Achromatopsia
Summary: And it's contagious. — soraolette, olettesora. au. one-shot. complete.


**contagious;**

Purple flip-flops slap against hardwood flooring as she walks from the dining room to the kitchen. Purple heels dangle in her grasp and a smile is irreversibly on her face.

Olette's the happiest girl on Destiny Islands as she kicks off her purple flip-flops and tosses her purple heels aside. Olette lets her hair down and as she's putting her hairclips on the counter when someone taps her on the shoulder. She turns around and bites her bottom lip but a giggle escapes her and she throws her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek.

Despite the lack of music, she puts hands on his shoulders and he puts hands on her waist and the two of them begin to sway back and forth. Their dance turns into one from twenties fast and they just laugh and kiss each other.

Sora smiles and she laughs and he takes her hand into his own and twirls her around. Her deep, red dress spinning around her and her laughter filling his ears. The sound of their bare feet on the cold kitchen floor and the sound of their breaths escaping them, drives them to dance more and more.

Sora, all of a sudden, acts on a whim and pulls her close and holds her tight and he holds her so tight she can feel his heart pounding in his chest. He kisses her on the forehead and soon he's kissing her all over and she's giggling and calling out his name. In between kisses, he tells her how much he loves her and how much she means to him.

He cups her cheek in his hand and is about to open is mouth to speak but stops. Green gazes into blue and blue gazes into green and she separates herself from him.

"Olette--?"

He breathes.

"Sora."

She breathes.

He watches as she turns on her heel and then takes off running upstairs and to his bedroom, and he catches up to her just as she's about to jump on his bed and grabs her from behind. He kisses her jaw and she laughs and pushes against him pretending not to like it.

He catches her wrists and takes a single step toward her and causes her to take a single step backward and fall onto his bed and he climbs on top of her. Sora smiles as she kisses the corner of his mouth and brushes strands of brown hair from his face. She smiles back at him because his love is contagious and she puts a hand on his chest and declares:

"I love you."

"I love you more." He responds.

"I love you most." She replies.

**&.**

"Sora!" Olette shouts. "Sora! _Please_! You don't _understand_."

"You're leaving me!" He retorts in a depressed and confused tone. He balls his hands into tight fists and he stares at her with upset blue eyes. "What's left to understand?"

Sora's voice cracks. Olette reaches a hand out to touch him but he takes a step back.

"I auditioned _before_ I came here-- before I knew you. I'd screwed up the audition so I didn't think I'd get in and I decided to...when I met you, I forgot all about the school and everything and I fell in love." Olette takes a breath as she waits for his reaction but his face is expressionless and Olette hates it in an instant. "But then I got a letter and..."

"You got in." Sora finishes for her.

Olette bunches up the fabric of her yellow shirt in her hands and says in a pathetic voice: "I get one chance at this."

Sora just stares.

Olette drops her eyes to stare at her feet and at her purple flip-flops and she wishes for just a single word to come out of his mouth. Sora looks at her with depressed eyes and then shakes his head and turns away from her and begins to walk away. She can't believe it. She can't believe he'd just _go_ and not look back.

Her heart feels as if it's made of lead and her throat aches and her eyes sting and she feels as if she's an idiot and she's upset with herself for hurting him. "I'm leaving tomorrow!" she shouts after him. "Meet me at my beach house if you want say goodbye!"

Olette hopes Sora comes.

**&.**

Sora comes and Olette stops breathing as she sees him walk down the driveway with his hands shoved in his pockets. He's there despite how hurt he felt just yesterday.

He makes a path to her and he's got a meek smile on his face but a morbid stare because he's unsure if he's supposed to be glad for her or mad at her. But he decides it would be best if he just loved her instead because he doesn't want to ruin their last minutes together.

Olette flashes a quick smile as he stops in front of her and removes his hands from his pockets. She wants to jump on him and have him spin her around in a circle and she wants to kiss him all over and tell him she's not leaving. But she settles on staring at him and trying to engrave him into her memory so she can call him up when she needs him.

Olette wipes at tears but the tears are as stubborn as her love for him and keep coming back and she opens her mouth but then closes it. Olette reaches out to touch him but tries and fails too many times to count. He cups one of her cheeks and she turns her head and breathes into his hand and she's instilling him into her.

Olette's going to return to Twilight Town and she'll go to a ballet school and she'll graduate and she'll become a professional ballet dancer and she'll dance ballet hour upon hour and she'll fall in love all over again. But he-- he'll relive their brief romance _over_ and _over_ and _over_ until he dies.

Olette presses her hands against his and brings her lips to his ear and says in meaningful and desperate voice:

"I love you most."

He lights up at her words and he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close and she wraps her arms around his neck. He wishes he could hold her forever and she wishes he would hold her forever and they both wish time would never run out. But he knows and she knows they're _always_ going to want more time.

Olette kisses the corner of his mouth one last time and she runs her fingers through his hair one last time and she smiles at him one last time and green gazes into blue and blue gazes into green--

one last time.

* * *

**an;** writing olette + sora is fun. they're just a cute and sweet couple and it just seems as if they'd have insane amounts of fun together. buuut, this fic was _im_possible to write. i almost gave up on it. but with a lil' elbow grease and a lot of writing through writer's block this fic came together. and now i think i'll be able to concentrate on school in peace.

reviews would be flipping awesome. well wishes and peace out.


End file.
